Pilgrimage of the Knight Commander
by The-Incubus
Summary: Knight Commander Jabari of the Knights of the Nine has fallen in his duel along with Umaril the Unfeathered. In his final moments he is brought back from the brink to serve the Divines once more. As an agent of the Avatar of Akatosh Jabari will defend the realm of Thedas from the vile machinations of the Daedra. Though the question is, are all of the Daedra's plots malevolent?
1. Chapter 1

Crusade of the Knight Commander

The deed was done. Umaril the Unfeathered was slain. I withdrew my sword from the last sorcerer king of the Ayleids. The Elven king had waged a personal war across Cyrodil against the imperial cults, sacking the great cathedrals to the nine all the while Daedra poured forth from Oblivion. Under normal circumstances the Empire would have had little problem dealing with this upstart since the gates of Oblivion were opening, there were very few men to deal with the assaults on the chapels. Before I had taken the pilgrims path no one but the town guard was able to respond to the threat. While I first restarted the knights we had been unable to do anything but respond. As our influence grew we started to take the offensive against Umaril while still assisting the Legion in closing the Oblivion gates. Finally, our crusade brought us here to Garlas Malatar, the strong hold of Umaril the Unfeathered where we fought the forces of the arisen King until through some sorcery the vile Ayleid brought us up to the heavens for our final battle.

As my sword finally left Umaril's corpse, what ever force that had held us aloft vanished as I plummeted. One final bit of petty revenge it seemed. Even in death the damned elf still spites the Divines. Yet as I fall I can't help but feel content. My foe in his domain was brought down by my holy sword. If the Arkay has decided that it is my time to die then I shall go. I have completed my task and the next knight commander shall rule in my place. Perhaps he shall see the closing of the final Oblivion gate in my stead but as the ground of the imperial city rushes towards me it would seem that even if I were to survive this my crusade is over. I take one last final look at my hated enemy. His corpse is just behind me as it falls. Perhaps if he had simply let go of his single minded hatred of the Divines and their crusader he could have seen that what he had been trying to do was futile. Maybe then he could have been granted mercy but no. Now the final King of the Ayleids fell and for what. Vengeance? It was a pity that the last memories of the Ayleid people would be that of destruction.

Tearing my eyes away from Umaril I see a white light beneath me as I descend into the small star that had appeared below.

…

"Wake up Jabari Solomon. Your time is not up just yet." That voice. I had heard it many times during one of my yearly trips to the other chapels. Brother Martin of Kvatch. He had disappeared with some strange woman after the castle was taken back by the legion and the remaining Kvatch guards. Some said that the woman was the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild but when ever they were called up to show their evidence they fell short and thus the identity of the hero of Kvatch remained a mystery as people forgot the woman.

"Martin? Is that you?" What I saw when I opened my eyes was not Martin but a magnificent dragon blazing with holy golden flame. If this was some sort of trickery through illusion magic I don't see the point in it. I was a dead man most likely having fallen onto the imperial city streets from a height no mortal without some knowledge of alteration magic could survive. Sadly he did not.

"Yes my friend. This is me now. In the final battle to stop the crisis I had to sacrifice myself to save everyone. For my sacrifice I have been made an avatar of Akatosh and I was able to close shut the jaws of Oblivion and defeat Mahrunes Dagon… but my time on Tamriel ended there." The final battle had happened and the crisis was over? I had gone on my crusade to stop Umaril people where still reeling from the destruction of Kvatch yet now it seemed a great battle had taken place. How had they gathered enough strength to attack the imperial city? The center of the imperial legion itself!?

"Martin… how long have I been gone?" The dragon shifted uncomfortably for just a moment. If his hesitation was anything to tell by I had been asleep far longer than I had originally thought. Finally Martin spoke once more.

"It has been half a year since you fell slaying Umaril. Two months since the gates of Oblivion were shut."

"Then what am I needed for Martin. Why bring me back if the portals are closed?" Once again Martin remained quiet before gazing off into the distance. Following his gaze I saw something more than the featureless void around me. Far away in the distance was a small brown island. Every few seconds it would crack with green lightning as if it was ravaged by an immense storm. Turning to Martin I ask,

"What is that Martin. Is that why you brought me here?"

"That my friend is another world. It is like a distorted mirror of Nirn. Showing a much different reality than that of which you and I are familiar with. I fear that as I explored my new form and ventured to discover places I had never been before I had accidentally brought the interest of the Daedra with me… Akatosh did not wish to interfere with the worlds even as the Daedra drew closer to it. It was no consequence to him and the others if one world was lost. Though through the council of the other Divines I have been given permission to act and right my wrongs."

"Have the Daedra twisted this world as you have said?"

"No… the world is not twisted… simply a distorted mirror of our beloved Tamriel. What I fear is that the Daedra will destroy the world in their meddling. Even now their agents move through the world creating ripples in the world and change that are both for the benefit of the people and to their detriment. Even if I am to protect these people I would be playing to the same tune as the ones I wish to stop. No matter what I do the pieces have been set and there is nothing I can do that will stop this play from finishing. What I can do is make sure that there is still a world for the people there to exist on… Father Jabari, I need your help. If you would accept my offer I want you to be my agent on Thedas. To stop the atrocities committed by the agents of chaos and to assist the agents of those who wish to make the world a better place." Martin truly needed my help. Here the avatar of Akatosh stood in all of his glory humbling himself in asking a mortal for assistance. Sure I knew Martin had never let pride take hold of him while mortal but it still did not take away the pride in myself that I was needed by such a important figure in imperial religion. I take out my sword and kneel in front of Martin.

"If you would allow this humble Knight Commander the honour to serve you my Lord."

"Thank you Jabari." The next words from the dragon were not Martin's friendly tone but instead held the will of Akatosh. "From now on Knight Commander you shall be my agent on Thedas. A world ravaged by the gods of their world and left to rot by those very gods. A world left to the machinations of the Daedra which will bring both joy and suffering. By the will of Akatosh you shall seek out those who would tear this world asunder and destroy them." Martins voice returned once more. "How you do your duty is up to you. I can not assist you more than the Divines assisted you in the past. The Daedra that would take this realm for themselves assault the barriers of the world even now. You will have my blessing along with your followers and the Divines will answer the prayers of those who accept them into their hearts as will the Daedra to their followers. Be careful my friend and may the Divines guide your path." Slowly my vision started to fade. The last thing that I saw was Martin's wings extending as he prepared to take off into the void.

…

The forest that I wake up to is somewhat reminiscent of the great pine forests in northern Cyrodil during the Midyear when all the snow had melted and the people started preparing for the Midyear celebrations. As I walked I began to spot some differences between Tamriel and this 'Thedas'. In the underbrush small fox like creatures would dart out of the underbrush fleeing as soon as the clanking of my armour reached their ears. The plants, where not anything completely alien or fantastical were not the usual sort that could be found around Tamriel. Tiny differences in ingredients always had to be caught by alchemists to be able to determine that their potion was made with the right parts.

As I walk, I begin to notice the natural sounds of the forest had started to become more distant the further I move forward. Either I was getting closer to some sort of civilization or a traveler moving through the forest. Suddenly I start to hear the crackling of a camp fire. As I approach the camp I begin to hear panicked ruffling until is became quiet once again. The clanking of my armour had never disturbed the animals around me before. Not with my boots making me seem to the animals one with nature like the spriggan guardians of the wilds. Passing between two bushes I came upon the camp site I was searching for sans whoever had taken refugee here before. Perhaps I had spooked them with the heavy clanking of my armour. Clearing my throat I speak.

"Hello? I know you're there. There is no need to hide from me." No reply. "I was just wondering if you could-" A fireball came from my left. And was accompanied by a shout.

"I'll never go back to the circle! You can't make me!" Raising my shield I block the fireball that had been charging for my face but a moment ago. While I grab at my mace I observe my foe who had attempted to bring me down like so many had tried to before. The lad was young. Couldn't be any older than an average associate or apprentice at the mages guild. The boy didn't even have any facial hair to speak of. What ever this circle was he seemed desperate to escape it. It could have been a prison but what would a child so young be doing in such a place. Of course there was always the possibility that he was one of the unfortunate street children who had been caught pick pocketing but going by his robes he could be a cultist. In either case his magic was a danger that had be to brought to heel. The boy was panicking as I had seen others do before. Reason would not reach him, not now as the fire flew forth from his hand and bounced off my shield. As he charged up another fireball I sprint up to him and bring my mace down onto his forehead. He falls unconscious near instantaneously with possibly a concussion. I had made sure to be careful that I did not use my full strength so not to crack his skull like so many bandits and highway men before him.

The boys magic… it had been different than the magic I was used to. It was almost like the magics used by daedra though… different. The magics of Oblivion were different and sometimes strange as the realms of oblivion changed in accordance to their princes will. Most magics that originated from the Oblivion planes had a sort of unnatural feel to those attuned to the ways of the bodily energies that flow through a persons body. The boys magic felt as if it originated from Oblivion yet… was thinner and not as powerful. Why was his magic like this? I pick up the boy and move to place him on top of his bedroll. When the boy wakes up I shall talk to him, and maybe find out what this "Circle" is. Until then I might as well investigate the effects of the local fauna.

 **...**

Hmm… the root of these plants seem to have a natural affinity to healing. It is powerful. More so than Cairn Bolete caps and many other ingredients in healing potions. It would defiantly be useful for the people here to have these to cure many of their ailments. As well as it seems to have the slight effect of fortification. Much less than it's healing prowess but extremely useful… I also feel slightly stronger and… some of my magicka seems to be returning. This is truly a wonderful plant and it grows everywhere! If this is such a common plant then they must not have to worry as much about wounds while their alchemists must find this a splendid ingredient to create healing potion with.

"Ugh… wha?" It seems that the boy is waking up now. I pick up my helmet from where I had placed it and made my way to the youth. His head shot to me as my armour clanked from my walking.

"S-stay back!" He shouts as I see him preparing one of his fireballs.

"Hold it son. There is no need for that." I make sure to keep my voice low and calm. The boy is quivering and looks about to ready to take action. "Now I just want to know why you attacked me." I give the boy a soft smile and start to take to my knee. No need to tower over him and intimidate the boy. For a second I expect the boy to attack as his fireball begins to flare brighter.

"Because your going to take me back to the Circle!" Once again he is going on about this circle.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a templar! That is what you templars do! You lock us away forever in the towers all because we have magic! It's not right what you people do! It's not!" The boy's cries grew more frenzied as his face began to turn red and tears began to stream down his cheeks. Imprisoned for possessing magic? What kind of strange land was this that they would imprison people with magical talent. It was just… wrong. The notion grated on my sensibilities. Can they not feel the magic within them or was this boy special and these people who lived on this world were bereft of magic. They should not as the magics of Aetherius still existed in this reality.

"Well my son I am not one of those templars that you speak of. Here let me heal you head." I call upon a spell of restoration and move my gauntleted hand towards the boy. The boy jerked his head away from my hand but I need not touch his head as anywhere would suffice and place it on his leg. The restorative magics bounced across the boy charging towards anyplace of injury or even discomfort in its attempts to sooth the pain. Most of the magical sparks rushed towards his head as it was the most grievous and recent wound he had suffered thus far. The boys face lights up in surprise as he attempts to make sense of what I had done.

"You-you used magic! Wha-ho-how?" I once again give the youth a warm fatherly smile.

"The magic of Aetherius is freely given to all that will learn it. From the lowest beggar to the greatest emperor no one is barred from learning about the arcane. The only thing one must have to learn magic is the motivation and initiative, to learn." The boy sputters for a second before his face settles. It seems that the boy has come to his conclusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Never mind. I sigh and explain.

"What I mean is that anyone can learn magi-"

"I get that but how? We are born with magic. How can someone without magic be able to learn it, and what is this Aetherius." Oh.

"Well you see… Aetherius is the immortal plane. It is were all magic originates from and where the eight divines originate from…"


	2. Chapter 2

Crusade of the Knight Commander

The boy listened to my tales of Tamriel's source of magic, Aetherius, as a child would listen to a bedtime story. Little interrupted the story of Aetherius except for questions about the workings of the magical realm and how close it sounded to the 'Fade'. The 'Fade' being a dream realm where demons and spirits wandered. Where the magic of this plane's mages originated. It seemed that on this world people who were able to manipulate the magical energy of this 'Fade' were the main stream mage here and had never discovered the magics of Aetherius around them. The boy contributed by relaying stories. Horror stories told to keep children in line. Some of these stories were even historical lectures from professors of magic. From the stories of demons coming possessing mages and destroying towns the populous would be scared of anyone who used magic. Even in Tamriel there were bigots who believed magic inferior and some fear of mages and their immense power despite the fact that they could achieve the same feat. There might have even been Aetherius magic users here who were never able to spread their craft because of such a prejudice against it.

The lad even when I provided my knowledge to him about Aetherius didn't believe me, at least not entirely. I could see the doubt in his eyes. He probably believes that I am part of some cult that has differing beliefs from the main religion of Thedas. While not exactly surprising that he would not take my word for the truth it was still a bit disappointing. Like offering the correct answer to a puzzle and the person attempting to solve the puzzle refusing to listen. Though the boy was young and could still learn to accept the Nine since children were not as steadfast in their beliefs as adults can be. With enough time and diligence I am sure I can get through to the lad to take up praying to the Nine. Even if only Martin will answer then that is all that is needed usually for children to accept the truth of the Nine. The look of wonderment on the children's faces when they make their first prayer at a chapel and the divines answer them. It would have to be one of the most gratifying parts of being a priest.

Looking I noticed that the sun had moved above us reaching the apex of its journey across the sky. Returning my gaze to the boy I ask.

"Now I think that is enough about Aetherius for now. Tell me my son, is there a settlement nearby for us to head to? I would like to get my bearings in this land." The lad shifted nervously at the mention of civilization.

"I don't want to go to any town… There was another boy at the circle. Ender I think his name was or something. He escaped the tower a bunch but always got caught by the templars. One of the times he got caught it was because he stayed in a town and the people there sold him out to the templars when they came to find him."

"Well, tell me more about these templars? Can they sense magic?"

"No, not really it is just that they have our phylacteries. They use them to track us down" Phylacteries? I raise my eyebrow at the boy while my body grows tense. The word must mean something else here because the boy did not seem like a lich to me and his energies were defiantly not the unholy essence of the undead. Though a skilled illusionist could fool me and what I had read of the boys energy.

"These phylacteries are some sort of tracking tool I am assuming?" The boy nods enthusiastically at my conclusion. I felt some of my tension at the word fade away. One encounter with a lich while on my quest had made me wary of anything plagued with un-death.

"Yeah. They take our blood and do some magic with it so that it glows when they get close to us." Blood magic. While I am not exactly knowledgeable about such magic, it is commonly known as a foolish way to go about magic. Why injure yourself when magicka is much better and more plentiful than blood? The only ones who use such magic are vampires and usually it is as a last resort as the precious liquid would be much better used as a meal. Disgusting things.

"So they have to have your blood to create a phylactery, and it tracks you where ever you are; correct?" The boy gives me a nod. "Well then staying here won't make much of a difference than in town if they can track you from anywhere. Even if they do track you down I can protect you my son." They boy took a minute to consider my offer and muttered to himself.

"Fine… I'll go with you but if I see any sign of trouble I am probably going to run got it?"

"If you feel that is in your best interest, who am I to stop you? By the way I don't think we have even introduced ourselves. I might as well start. I am Knight Commander Jabari Solomon of the Knights of the Nine. I was a priest of Stendarr before taking up the mantle of knight commander of the knights. I am an expert in restoration magics, and I have lead a crusade across Tamriel to fight the fiend Umaril the Unfeathered, last of the Ayleid kings, where I slew him at Garlas Malatar. and you my son?" The boy blinks at the mention of my name and the accomplishments that accompanied it.

"Right uh… I'm William but lots of people at the circle called me Willy. I was an apprentice of the circle until I ran away. Which makes me an apostate… I have decent control over the primal school of magic but nothing too impressive…" The boy trailed off having a slight blush on his face. "It isn't all that impressive…" I place my hand on William's shoulder and say with a warm smile.

"You will get there some day. Every hero has a beginning. People won't remember you for who you used to be, but what you have done and become." Leaning back I grab my helmet and place it on my head. "My story is more than half way through and yours is just starting. I am sure that you will have titles that you can be proud of later in life… Now which way is that town?" He gives a nod to my words.

"It should be that way." William declares as he points off into the forest. As I got up from my log seat Will moved up beside me and we began to walk towards town.

"Sir Jabari? How do you… become great? Like what do you have to do to become great?" I ponder his words for a moment before I reply.

"Well that depends on what you want to be great at. If you want to become a master of the arcane then attending to your studies of magical theory and finding out what you don't know about magic would probably be your best start."

"Now you're sounding like Senior Enchanter Wynne." At the boy's remark I let out a hearty laugh.

…

The town that we arrive at has a distinct small town appeal to it. As we walk through the dirt streets people greeted others with familiarity regularly while other older folk watched us with suspicion, or in the younger people's case, curiosity. Children of all ages watched from windows or from where they had been playing on the streets moments ago. Whether curious or weary most people kept out of our way as we search the wooden buildings for a sign of what could possibly be a general store for the town.

The store we stumble upon is like the rest of the town, a wooden structure being only a single story with a slightly sunken roof. From the windows a multitude of varying items were on display for the average passerby to browse as they moved along. We enter the store and are greeted by items ranging from farming equipment to sacks of food. There was even a sword or two hanging up with the farming equipment. The man's eyes lit up from behind the counter and he placed a grand smile on his face as we entered the store.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" The store owner cheerfully asks.

"Yes my companion and I would like to buy a map of the area. We would also like to pick up some supplies for our journey." At the sound of my voice the man's jolly demeanour faded somewhat. While still there it had become strained as if he was dealing with customers he did not exactly like. All from my speech. Could I have said something wrong? 

"Ah-ha yes, here is a map of Ferelden. Funny that you did not pick up one in Orlais…"

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Either way what kind of supplies do you need?"

"We would like a couple tents and a bed roll. Two lanterns with six pints of oil, enough trail rations for both of us to make it to the next town, and a whetstone."

"And I assume you want it all in a back pack?"

"Yes please sir." The man behind the counter turned and gathered what items that were being held behind the counter while I searched the shelves for what he did not place onto the counter as he packed the items into the backpack.

"Alright that will be twenty silver." Silver? A bit strange but considering this was a different world it could be that there was less gold here than in Tamriel. I reach into my coin pouch and produce a gold coin. The way that the shop keepers eyes widened and how William gave a slight gasp it might seem that I was over paying for the items a bit. Oh well. A little patronage can go a long way in the world. I place the Septim onto the counter and pick up the back pack. Maybe I should have consulted William about the currency here before I had come to the store. It would have been quite embarrassing if I had not had enough coin to be able to purchase my items.

"Tell me, William, how does currency work here?" I ask as we walk down the street once more heading back to William's camp site.

"You don't know?"

"That is correct. Where I come from we only use gold for our currency. You people must use silver and gold is that right?"

"Well, uh, we also use copper for real small items like food." Copper and silver for currency. Not exactly outlandish, after all many people liked silver valuables in their houses. Many nobles like to have silver bejewelled calices to show off their wealth. Though if silver and copper were being used for currency then maybe this land wasn't as plentiful with gold as Tamriel. No matter. I will simply have to find a way to exchange a modest amount of my gold for some of the local currency of this place.

"Tell me William, why did that man seem to not like me? Was it something I said?" William stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Well you see, it is because you sound Orlesian."

"I don't follow."

"Well the Orlesians invaded Ferelden not so far back and now that the Orlesians are gone because Ferelden drove them off. Not a lot of people like Orlesians around here I think." A reasonable explanation. The Empire defiantly is not fond of Akavir after their invasion.

"Ah, good to know it wasn't anything I said."

"Hey you said that your home only uses gold… How much gold do you have on you?" William asks as we approach the gates of the village.

"Hmm well it is just a moderate sum. About-"

"Please someone help!" I am cut off as a man is shouting as he sprints towards the gates of the village. He looks ragged and his cloths reflect as much. His hair flies all over the place as he runs and as he gets closer he has a mad look in his eyes. He also wears a scabbard but there is no sword to go along with it and what remains of a buckler is still strapped to his arm.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask as he comes closer to the gates.

"My girl! My sweet girl you have to help her! Please Sir Knight you have to help her!" The man latches onto my armour begging. He is trembling and there is a slight frothing around the edges of his lips.

"Hold on there my son! Calm down, what has happened?"

"Calm down! Calm down! My girl was taken, and your telling me to calm down!?"

"I am sorry I did not mean to upset you but I can hardly help if you don't help me understand your plight." My voice is low as I attempt to calm him. The man just lost his daughter, no need to antagonise him and cause anymore of a scene than what is currently happening.

"Right, right… I am sorry but she's my baby girl. You know?" The man takes a moment to compose himself with a deep breath in and out. After about two more he starts again. "My daughter and I were riding back from trading and selling our wares to another town, we're merchants you see, when suddenly some bandits came and attacked! I tried fighting them and took one of them down but then they had my girl! My sweet Senga! They had a blade to her throat and told me to leave or they would kill her! What was I supposed to do! I couldn't let her die! Ever since my wife died she's been the only thing keepin' me going! If she dies, I, I wouldn't be able to bear it!" By the end the man had fallen to his knees and was bawling his heart out at us. All around many of the people had gathered listening to his sorrowful tale of his debacle with bandits.

"Tell me, where did they attack you?" I ask as I pull out my map. Hopefully he can indicate on the map a general area where he was attacked by the bandits. His gaze falls upon the map as he analyzes it, eyes darting as if trying to find exactly where he had fought them. Finally he points to a spot that was detailed with a small fort nearby.

"It, its about a days run from here. I think they might be in the abandoned fort. It's the most obvious place." He says.

"Thank you. I will get your daughter back from these bandits." I move away from the man and once again begin walking out of the village. William is quick to catch up to me as I head back to camp.

"Are we really going to take on a fort?"

"Against untrained foes, storming a keep isn't as difficult as it sounds. You just need a good weapon and better armour, healing spells also help."

"But it is a fort! How are you even going to get in?"

"Most forts have back passages that the inhabitants used in case of sieges. Or, considering that it is abandoned, it could just have a large hole in the wall that we can use to enter the place." I give William a reassuring glance as we move towards the camp site. Despite my words he kept his worried frown.

…

We began to near the site of the bandit ambush. Other than a couple elk crossing the road and a fox like creature coming closer to investigate the strange steel covered giant the journey was uneventful. Though William and I were able to sort out some more of the differences between Thedas and Tamriel or at least Ferelden. The land of the wet dog some people call Ferelden apparently because of the ruling nobility's obsession with dogs. Not the worst obsession I have heard about that nobility possesses but for most of them to share the same obsession was a bit amusing. I also learned, of Orlais. The place sounded like your average Highrock court with more masks and less magic. All the back stabbing, spying, and the Game. An average Breton noble would fit right in Orlais' 'Game' like icing on a sweet roll and if what happened in town was anything to judge by the accent was close enough to be mistaken for it.

When William asked about Tamriel I began to talk about the Empire. Most of the topics were about the different provinces and how life was there. Other than a few trips and pilgrimages to holy sites just outside of the Cyrodilic boarder I had never really left the province of Cyrodil since I had arrived from Highrock. With Cyrodil being the center of the empire some of the culture from the other provinces seeped into the surrounding towns and cities to give a general, if probably incorrect, assumption about the other provinces.

As I crest the hill I find the place where the conflict likely happened. There are two dark smears on the road that lead off into the forest and the pushed down grass indicated something heavy. Most people probably wouldn't pay it much mind if they weren't looking for signs of a bandit attack specifically. If anyone did notice it they would probably shrug it off as a wild animal attack that killed something on the road.

"Looks like we found the place." William nods as he observes the scene. I pull out the map I have and check the direction of the fort. "According to the map the fort is just south of us"

"But the blood trails north. Wouldn't it go to their camp? Maybe they aren't in the fort." William asks.

"Its one of the tactics that some bandits use to trick adventurers into checking a false trail. Usually doesn't work for long but if it is a guard detachment it can give them time to run if they find out. Still they could actually have their camp that way but it would still be a good idea to investigate the fort. Even if they aren't there then if we need to take time to search for them we have a fort to fall back on while we search." I reason as we set off south towards the fort.

…

The fort was in much worse shape than expected. It looks less like a fortification and more some ruins that had some palisades hastily erected in-between the ruined walls. The palisades themselves bore the marks of an old battle to claim the fort which now stood forgotten despite its appearance on the map. One of the wooden walls had collapsed from fire damage burning through the thin wood supports dislodging them and allowing it to fall. The inside of the fort did not appear to actually be the fortress keep of the bandits but rather the home of the decayed dead wearing rusty armour and wielding shattered swords.

"Hmm. I wonder why the bandits never took this place for themselves?" I wonder a loud walking around the courtyard looking for any sort of clue as to why the fort was not occupied. A well defended fort could deter most guard regiments leaving them to patrol the road. It was even marked on the map so it should be common knowledge that this fort was here. Why had they not taken it?

"Perhaps tis 'cause of the curse." A voice calls from the walls William and I turn to the source of the voice to find a small child sitting atop one of the stone walls idly swinging her legs. Black hair covered her left eye and she wore a slightly ragged purple dress.

"And who are you child?" The girl smiles before answering.

"I am Morrigan."


	3. Chapter 3

Crusade of the Knight Commander

"Well then Morrigan, what is this curse you speak of?" I ask curious to know the reason behind why the bandits never took this fortress. Morrigan shrugs before replying.

"Something about the dead rising from their sleep at night. I've been coming here for the past week at night to see if they rise up but they never do. 'I think' that the villagers are just superstisious." As Morrigan speaks her opinion she flourishes her hand to herself and emphasises that it is her opinion. She must hold herself in high regards to those around her.

"Really? The bandits didn't camp here because of some sort of superstitious nonsense?" William asks.

"Fear of the unknown is a powerful thing William, as well as the fact that this fort is common enough knowledge that it would be the first place that people would look. After all, isn't that what we are doing?" I ask William

"I guess…" In the back ground Morrigan hums with approval at my observation before asks.

"Your looking for the bandits? I know where they are."

"You do?" I ask sceptically. While children are known to be curious like in many children's fables they are usually equally as foolish when there is not the guiding hand of an adult to keep them from running into trouble. Though with Morrigan's blatant lack of regard to the supposed curse of this old fort she may not have heard these type of precautionary tales to keep her from danger. That is of course if she is telling the truth.

"Yes, they came through the woods a couple days ago when I was playing waiting for the sun to go down. I followed them and they went into a cave."

"Could you tell us how to get to the cave?" I ask. If this girl speaks true and the bandits are where she says they are I shall have to give extra thanks to Kynareth for this good luck.

"No but I could show you. If you tell my why your different from the other templars I've seen."

"What makes you think that I am different than the other templars?"

"Well your traveling with a mage and he doesn't seem to mind you, your chest symbol is different, and your going after bandits."

"Do templars not usually help the people?"

"They do it is just that they don't go too far out of town. Otherwise they just stand around that big stone building and stop fights."

"You mean the Chantry?" William pipes up once more entering the conversation.

"Yeah."

"These bandits, could you show us were they are Morrigan?" I ask bringing the conversation back to the bandits. Morrigan scrunches her face before bring back her proposition.

"Then why are you different than them?" She asks.

"Tell you what, if it is true what you say about the bandits then I shall tell you why I am different than the other templars you have seen. Alright?"

"Sure! Follow me." With her final remark Morrigan hops down from the low wall she had perched on. From her lower position she began to march her way out of the old fort with William and I quick to follow her. What have I gotten my self into. Escorting a child as she shows me the way to some bandits. Arkay protect her and may Stendarr guide me to strike down those who mean her harm.

…

The thing about bandits was that there was always the possibility that they could suddenly become crafty with how they ran their operation, if they were professional bandits. Peasants and farmers who are down on their luck make poor bandits. Already I can hear them arguing amongst them selves. Morrigan and I had noticed them first. I because of having learned about the many uses of restoration magic such as boosting my senses to beyond an average person's capabilities. Morrigan either because she knew about the camp already or she was skilled in magic that allowed her finer tuned senses.

When I had first used magic in front of Morrigan she had stared and gawked at my magicka usage. Morrigan questioned how I knew magic and I simply replied

"I have always known how to use magic, it is common where I come from." The response kept the girl quite for what little of our journey we had left though I could see her flame of curiosity at myself grow to a roaring blaze in her eyes when I caught her staring. Once our quest is complete I am sure that I will be bombarded with questions from the youth. As we got closer I began to see the fire illuminating the trees allowing some respite from the coming darkness of twilight. William stayed close to me as we approached. Turning to Morrigan I instruct.

"Go find a place to hide. While I am not sure they are so vile as to hurt you child, tense situations can make people desperate." Morrigan nods before scampering off farther into the woods taking the greatest of care to remain unseen and unheard as she searches for hiding place, and most likely a good vantage point. Finally when I can't hear her moving anymore with my enhanced perception I turn to William and give him his instructions.

"I want you to hide nearby and if things get violent to give me some support. What ever you can do would be most appreciated," William nods. Before I leave to confront of the bandits I ask William if I could cast a spell on him. With another nod I cast onto him a spell of magical fortification. A shiver goes through William as he feels the might of his magic grow.

"What did you do?" He asks, ever the scholar.

"I have amplified your magical abilities. While Stendarr believes in mercy it would be unwise to go into battle without preparation for the worse." With that I stand and draw my sword. Before entering the clearing I mutter the command word for my divine long sword. The blade glows white for but a second as I make my way to the clearing.

I step into the clearing and see the bandits that Morrigan had led us to. Around a camp fire a trio of bandits. The two facing in my direction took a moment to notice my heavily armoured form emerge from the gnarled trees around them. One of the bandits, a woman with quite a few scars marring her face reaches for her dagger while the other bandit a young man with a face that most would describe as fair held a shield with a mask heraldry as well as a mace, they freeze upon spotting me. The one facing towards his two compatriots halted his conversation with the two as he notices their reaction and turns to me. To describe the man it would not be unfair to refer to him as swine-like with pudgy cheeks and a round belly reminiscent of an ogre's. Leaning against the large bandit was a large war hammer. The trio shared between them leather armour and little else other than camaraderie.

Behind them led to the cave Morrigan had described. Wooden supports signified the entrance into the cave proper. Faintly I could hear voices coming from the cave and see the lights of the torches that lined the walls of the cave. Most of the bandits must be inside the cave.

"I suggest you surrender. I shall only ask you this once," I announce to the three as I move to better receive their attacks. Not many bandits surrender to a single man until most of them lay dead on the ground. The three stand and as the woman moves back, the other two charge at me hammer held high while the boy approaches more cautiously by hiding behind his shield, smart lad if misguided. Best to end this quickly. I stand my ground, then, step to the side as the large man brings down his hammer to where I had been but a moment ago. I strafe further to the side and stab into the blubbery flesh of his side. The man erupts in flames as the holy enchantments of my divine sword attempts to burn the man to cinders while he lets out a shriek. The woman attempts to jump out at me from behind but with my magically enhanced perception the scared woman's attack was cut short by a quick shield bash sending her to the ground and then stabbing her through the gut before she could stand back up. She screeches in agony as flames shoot out of her orifices before falling still. The boy stumbles backwards catching his foot on one of the logs around the fire. As he fell I move to stab at him with my sword before he shouts.

"Wait!" I pause with my lunge and wait for a moment. The boy's accent is like a young Breton adult.

"Speak quickly," I tell the boy. From the shouting of the battle his companions would no doubt becoming soon.

"I wish to surrender!" The young bandit shouts while throwing his weapon away.

"Good, William come here," I say before letting my pack drop. William comes out from the woods pale as a ghost. As he moves towards me slowly he stares at the burning corpses of the two unlucky bandits. Probably the first time he has seen death. Most mages that grow up in the comfort of the university or the guilds live a pampered life, barely leaving their comfort zone until they believe themselves ready. Even then seeing the gruesome details whether they kill or not is hard on the sheltered youth… Except for those from the mages guild in Chorrol. What the mages do there on a daily basis could dull any squeamishness from a mage if not the guilt of a person's first kill. I would leave the boy to take in the sights and come to accept it but with the bandits coming there is little time to delay.

"Come quickly lad." My commanding voice firm as if he were one of my men. This snaps him out of his horror at the scene around him and he scrambles to come to my side. Morrigan also comes forth from her hiding place. She keeps her gaze away from the bodies but handles the events much easier than William. The child has seen things like this before. Not enough to keep from being affected by the deaths but enough to stomach it.

"Tie this one up William and Morrigan get back into cover" I command as I move away from the scene and towards the cave opening. William nods and grabs the rope and I see Morrigan flee back into the obscuring foliage. The doorway to the cave will provide a sufficient choke point to funnel the bandits keeping them from escaping my range and going after William as he is tying their comrade, or Morrigan who while in hiding doesn't mean that they will not discover her position. I ready my weapons once more while facing the door and preparing myself to face the incoming assault.

The first bandit opens the door flies open revealing a bandit wearing the same leathers as the others and wielding a mace. Before he can react I charge forward and smash my shield forward into his face sending him flying back into his compatriot revealing two more bandits behind the two that I had knocked over. One armed with two daggers while the other held a sword and a buckler strapped to his arm.

"Surrender you fiends and feel the mercy of Stendarr or to Aetherius I will send you!" I spout my Ultimatum at them as the bandits behind the fallen pair furrow their eyebrows, their faces bare their confusion plain as day. One of their friends was throwing the man that I had bashed off of himself to get up while the bashed man in question cried out in short exclamations of pain as he cups his nose and breathing in through his teeth when he ran out of breath. As the second man finally gets up the three look between each other before seeming to regain their courage. This courage no doubt bolsters even further when a large man in heavy armour turns the corner carrying quite a large axe. Grinning the bandits decide to charge at me as one. Admirable tactic if it wasn't made obsolete as I take a large step back through the small doorway making the men who had charged have to come through one at a time lest they get caught in the door trying to shove their way through. Easily I stab one of the charging men as they attempt to get through the doorway watching as he bursts into flames in the door way as the fire quickly spread to the surrounding doorway. The intense flames burn the man to a crisp quickly and the door frame has already turned a charred black seeming to widen as the flames seek more fuel to sustain themselves.

The other living bandits take a step back from the door way while the armoured brutes confident stride halts. Even the bandit with the broken nose stops to stare at the incineration of his fellow bandit. I wait to see if any more of them decide to be foolish and charge at me through the small opening but they unfortunately begin to back away. The bandit with the buckler grabs the man with the broken nose by the back of his armour and attempts to haul the man up. The bandit with the daggers begins to charge down the hallway further into the cave while the brute begins to back pedal in the same direction. As I move into the cave past the doorway the swordsman lets go of his friend and flees into the cave while the bleeding nose man scrambles to his feet fleeing.

I sigh as I move at a steady pace forward into the cave proper. Around the corner the cave moves downward and I catch a glimpse of one of the fleeing men, most likely the broken nosed bandit. The further down I go the more I begin to see picks and shovels stacked or left on crates filled with rocks or supplies. Not long after turning another corner I reach a larger chamber within the cave. There the men I'd seen before at the entrance stood there along with a few more better armoured enemies. The new editions were a cloaked figure wearing some sort of wood armour underneath the cloak wielding a long bow, a maiden wearing heavy steel armour while wielding a tower shield and finally a very short tattooed person with a massive hammer that glowed softly with runes.

"Ye think ye can just walk inta my operation, kill four of me men, damage me mine and get away with it? Well ye got another thing comin'!" The short man growls before he gives out a great war cry as his men charge at me. The robed archer pulls back with his bow and the rogue runs to the side most likely planning to flank me. Better keep an eye on him. The heavily armoured elites advance at a steady pace while the ordinary bandits charged all at once towards me. Bloody nose bandit has his mace up high while his buddy swordsman seems to be planning to sweep low while I am distracted by the archer and his bloodied friend. As they are almost upon me the archer fires. I move to the side and swing my shield to block the mace swing. The swords man sweeps low to put me off balance. The blade impacts my shin, and stops with barely the force promised with his cry. I stab into the swordsman barely giving a glance down at his now ignited hollering body before slashing my weapon under my shield through the mace mans midsection lighting him on fire as well.

The archer fires once more at me as I once more step to the side of the incoming arrow. I begin to retreat from the incoming men as I look around for the rogue who had charged off to the side earlier. Though with the brute and steel maiden charging me I leave the endeavour for a later time. The brute swings with his mighty axe down towards me. I dodge to the left only for the steel maiden attempt to run me through with her sword. I parry her blow but am once more made to jump back as the brute makes a second attack with his axe. I hear a shout and the two warriors back away and an arrow flies between them and shatters on my chest plate. I stagger slightly but recover fast enough that I can make another small jump away from the brutes axe. Suddenly I hear a 'Woosh' and a sudden appearance of heat coming from my right before I hear someone cry out in agony. I glance to my right and see the rogue from before has been engulfed in flame. I look back at the brute and the steel maiden and see that they are distracted by the sudden ignition of their fellow bandit. I charge the brute as I prepare to run the man through with my sword. The steel maiden sees this and attempts to block my attack. She manages to throw my aim off and my holy sword plunges into the man's side as I am thrown to the side.

The brute burns giving out a harrowing cry before falling to his knees. Seeing an opportunity at ending me the archer fires once more at me knocking me off balance at the force suddenly applied to my head. The arrow doesn't pierce my helm luckily. The steel maiden wails in grief having thrown down her sword and shield to hold the charred remains of the brute. Suddenly she looks up at me and grabs my sword. She barely has a hold of the weapon for a moment before she is engulfed in an inferno. I charge over to the two corpses and tear the sword out of the now dead steel maiden's hand. Her hand coming apart from my harsh actions upon her limb. I barely manage to avoid another arrow to the head as I step back from the two. All there is left are the archer and the small bandit leader. I glance at the entrance in search of the person who had stopped the rogue from an opportune stabbing and see William, seemingly all blood drained from his face as he held his stomach and making sickened expressions. I turn to the two men who had stayed back. The archer has his bow pulled back but wait to fire while the midget's face has gained a red hue. I call out to them.

"I suggest that you two surrender. This is the last time I ask you to accept Stendarr's mercy."

"And what then sir knight? Will we be given a fair trial and be beheaded or shall we rot the rest of our days in a dungeon! Hump a nug you stone damned idiot!" The short leader raises his hammer and charges at me while the archer losses an arrow at me once more. Again I dodge the arrow and step to the side as it impacts the ground. The ground cracks around the hammer head as ice forms inside the cracks. I attempt to attack but the midget moves to the side to quickly and my sword slashes at the ground charring it. Suddenly with a leap and a enraged cry the bandit leader flies at me hammer raised high. Not willing to let the man get on top of me I dodge to the side as the hammer once more leaves a shockwave around him. I approach from behind him and attempt to stab at him but he swings the weapon around and knocks my sword away from it's path. He takes another swing but a small jump back keeps the small man's hammer from impacting on my form. A fire ball flies and impacts on the leader's back pushing him forward slightly but he seems only annoyed by the deadly attack.

"Ye think that it'll be that easy? As if!" He makes another swing with his hammer and attempts to bring up a follow up but is forced to dodge from my slashes at him. Backing away from him I glance at where the archer had been but the robed figure is gone. I return my attention to the hammer wielding bandit just as quickly and find that he is charging me now once more hammer held high. Once more I dodge to the side as the man dodges as well. We've come to a stalemate and neither of us were willing to give ground. Though with the prolonged fighting I find myself slowing while the enraged bandit is fresh to throw is hammer around and keep going most likely. Again the man charges at me. I offer a small prayer to the divines to give me strength as well as cast an enchantment upon myself to improve my strength for the oncoming enemy's attack. Instead of dodging like I had been before I instead drop to a knee and lift my shield to meet the hammer head. I keep my arm steady as I feel the hammer head crashing down upon my shield. I hear the magical formation of ice but none goes past my shield. Acting with the haste of a startled horse I plunge my sword through the midget's armour and into the soft flesh of my enemy. Immediately the holy flames incinerate the man as I push him off of my shield with a mighty shove and watch the now burnt corpse of the bandit leader fall back with his hammer covered in ice.

I take a few moments to catch my breath as I search the surroundings for the robed archer. I see nothing betraying his existence except for the arrows he had left behind. I look to William who is still pale though seems to be doing better now as he makes sure to keep his eyes away from the burnt corpses and breaths through his mouth to keep the scent of the recently dead out of his nostrils.

"Your doing alright now? He nods and gives a small grunt affirming that he is better than back up on the surface.

"Yes well we had better go find Morrigan. Come on." I say as we both head for the surface. When we reached the surface Morrigan was standing there smiling happily as she stands in the lip of the cave. While William and I had been in the cave it had started raining outside. Puddles had already begun to form around the outer camp and the fire had lowered itself to mere coals. The bandit who had surrendered was already soaked to the bone out in the open. Walking up to Morrigan I ask.

"We did not keep you waiting I hope?"

"No, at least not as long as Momma makes me wait sometimes. One time Momma made me wait for a whole hour while she did things."

"Well it is good that you did not wait long."

"Yup! He tired to get away but I scared him into not trying."

"Oh, and how did you do that my child?" Perhaps a kick to the groin?

"Like this!" Morrigan exclaims and with a puff of smoke she turns into a very large spider. It was about the size of a mans torso. The yellow chitin was spotted with black while the head seems covered by the black colour. The fangs of the exotic spider drip with what I assume by its pure black colour was potent venom. Both William and I stare at her transformation. I had heard of such arts before. This feat of alteration magic was not exactly common even among those who were experts at the art lest they lose their mind to the animal instincts of what ever creature they turned into. The few people who could accomplish such feats in the Imperial College could be counted on a single hand and all of them masters of alteration magics. For a child to have learned such advance magic, she must be a prodigy, or at the very least had a very effective teacher in the ways of alteration.

"You're a witch!" William exclaims as his face morphs into an expression of awe at the transformative magic. I took a moment longer to respond to Morrigan's transformation.

"My child aren't you full of surprises! I assume your mother taught you that hmm?" I exclaim praising her on her mastery at such a young age. Morrigan the spider nods her head enthusiastically. Morrigan just as suddenly changed back from her spider form as she had transformed into it, shifting while behind a sudden puff of smoke.

"Are you gonna tell us about your magic now?" Morrigan asks the excitement bleeding into her voice at the prospect.

"Well first we have to deal with our friend outside there and then find the lady we came here to rescue. Then we will have time to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay." With the agreement I move out of the cave and collect the prisoner. Picking the boy up we head back to the room of the battle and drop him in there. I instruct the two to watch him before heading to the back of the room and entering a side tunnel I discover after going past a small wooden wall. Down in the tunnel I can hear the faint sound of picks chipping at the stone.

I move cautiously into the tunnel. The tunnel is bathed in shadows as barely discernable figures work in the darkness. A few closest turn to stare at me, The darkness obscures much of the details to them. I raise a hand and cast one of the few illusion spells I know. The room lights up as the spell takes hold and I see the people working. They are dressed in tattered clothes and wield picks covered in the rock dust from their labours. Many I notice are wood elves. Smaller elves that come from Valenwood that were thin and when young would seem to have a sort of beauty about them. Then again most elves had this sense of beauty to them. It was definitely harder to find an ugly elf over an ugly human though. Well except for the Orcs but what they lacked in other worldly beauty they gained in great martial prowess and strength.

The elves gasp at the sudden intrusion of light into their dark pit. For a moment I wonder if I had made a mistake and that these elves were like the followers of the vile Daedric Prince Namira who's followers wallowed in darkness and abhorred the light, instead, taking comfort in their filth and squalor filled caves. At first the prisoners of the bandits pull away from me as if I were one of their captors preparing to attack them. Watching them I begin to sheath my sword. While it did little to assure the elves that I am not about to harm them the few humans I now notice among the crowd begin to rise. One calls out to me.

"Are… Are you here to rescue us sir?"

"I am. The bandits that have taken you have been dealt with." I call back. Happiness floods onto the human prisoners faces. Even some of the elves have begun smiling. The humans in the group make their way to the front of the group of prisoners. One of them falls to his knees and begins to kiss my boots.

"You are safe and we will head back to town when the sun rises again." I declare to the newly freed prisoners before turning and heading out of the passage leading the former prisoners out into the area where I had battled their captors. The humans of the group emerge first from the side passage they had been digging. They stare at the corpses of their captors, especially the small man who had wielded the enchanted war hammer before I had cut his life short. Slower than the humans some elves leave the passage and enter the cavern. The final group that leaves the cave are also elves though they all have tattoos on their face. Twisting designs ranging from simple tree designs to having half their face covered by tattoos with detailed tree designs injected within the face paint. From there the now free people gather themselves into groups. The humans stick near me and the elves without the face paint gather together but politely converse with the humans near me while the elves with the face paint keep to themselves. The painted elves give nervous glances at us and some even glare for a moment until they realize that I have noticed them.

Nearing Morrigan and William I take off my helm and sit by them. With a wave of my hand I beckon the groups to me as I light a fire in a fire pit near the center of the room. The elven and human groups come to sit by the fire while the tattooed elves keep their distance from us, preferring to sit by themselves.

"Why do they sit away from us?" I ask one of the elves sitting near me. The elf glances over to them before replying.

"They are Dalish elves sir. They don't like humans sir and well they don't exactly like us either." Elves not liking elves. Not exactly novel considering the dark elves of Morrowind's general mistrust of outsiders, even among their own kind. Orcs too as many of them find distaste in the less honourable sides of life and fighting such as sneaking and battle magics that most others of elven kind find their affinity in. Perhaps there is a reason for this separation of groups.

"Now why would they not like you. You are an elf aren't you?" The elf shifts uncomfortably at my question before answering.

"Well, we are what you call city elves you see. They think we have betrayed the elven ways or something. They will accept city elves that want to join them but unless you're a convert they don't want anything to do with you."

"Ah I understand," So they are like the dark elf tribes in the north of Morrowind then and prefer isolation as per tradition. The elf pauses for a moment before asking.

"Do you not have the Dalish elves in Orlais?"

"Well you see I am not from Orlais, I am originally from a place called High Rock though we do not have Dalish elves where I live." The elf nod satisfied with the answer I give.

…

I sit atop a log coaxing a fire in the lip of the cave. The charred door made good kindling for starting up the fire while some lumber in the cave would help keep the fire going while I kept watch for any returning bandits who might stumble onto the cave. William had settled into a cot below along with the rest of the group. Morrigan had stayed quiet and away from either group choosing instead to look through the odds and ends of the bandits treasure trove. She most likely wanted the first pick of the modest treasure there was. The groups had settled down at their opposite ends of the cave and settled down. Luckily there were enough cots for everyone. Apparently the bandits had made rough hay beds for everyone, including themselves.

I hear the faint pitter patter of light foot steps. I bring my hand down to my mace as I turn. I mentally sigh in relief at the fact that it is just Morrigan.

"Ah Morrigan. Going to stay up late?" I ask to which she replies with an, 'uh huh'.

"William is asleep?"

"Yup, he said that he had been walking all day and was sore." Right, being confined in a 'Circle' wouldn't be good on the stamina of the mages in them. Though he had been doing well for how most mages who stayed in the magical guilds studying and forgoing physical exercise.

"You know those rings might be someone's Morrigan." She beams at me before replying.

"Nope! I went around and asked everyone if these rings were anybody's. No one claimed them."

"Oh well then alright." I turn back the fire fully intending to ask the occupants myself. Morrigan comes and sits on the log beside me. We sit there quietly for a moment before Morrigan pokes my arm. I turn to her seeing her smiling expectant face.

"Yes, child?" I ask.

"You said that you would tell me why you are different than the other templars, and about your magic, oh and where you come from!" Morrigan answers with excitement. Ah right a good thing that she remembered.

"Well then what would you like to know first?" I ask.

"Where did you come from?" She asks. "I mean I heard that you come from 'Highrock" but that doesn't sound Or-lee-jin."

"Orlesian?" I ask. Upon my correction her face takes a slight red hue of embarrassment.

"Yeah… that…" I give a small chuckle.

"Don't worry child. You speak very well for your age. I remember when I was around your age. Couldn't speak anything understandable to anyone except to my parents for at least a few months after I started taking lessons at my local chapel. Now, onto your question. Highrock is… a very nice place to live, some have called it the province of opportunity. Where one must only crest a hill and create his own kingdom. There are many magical creatures there as with the rest of the empire. From the primitive Harpies to the savage Spriggans it can be quite dangerous. Though that can be said for the wilderness of most of the empire. Highrock is mostly divided into city states and many of the northern highland strongholds and clans have resisted imperial rule for as long as I can remember." Morrigan nods along with my long winded explanation of my home.

"Okay, well then what makes you different from the rest of the templars?" She asks me bringing us back to her first question back in the fort ruins.

"Oh that? Well it is because I am not a part of the Templar order. Instead I am a part of an order called the Knights of the Nine. We serve the nine Divines to the best of our abilities by purging the Daedric from their hiding places and to fight back against the last Ayleid king and his Daedric allies all in their name."

"Okay. But why are you a knight if you can use magic?"

"Ah well that would have to do with that where I am from everyone has the ability to manipulate magic."

"Really? Momma says that we have to hide from people with magic." Morrigan asks gaining a shine in her eyes.

"Well yes. I am not sure why people here are not as adept at magic as the people of Tamriel. Perhaps it has to do with the method people are taught?" I mutter the question under my breath as I think to why it could be…


End file.
